


Not Quite Asteroids

by KoreArabin



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mathematics, Strip Maths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Professor teaches the Colonel to remember his mathematical formulae, in a rather unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Professor sighs. "Again, chick. Pythagoras's Theorem."

"The square of the hypotenuse is equal to the sum of the squares of the other two sides."

"Good. Next. The area of a triangle."

Sebastian groans. "I can't never remember this one, Professor!"

Moriarty purses his lips. " _Try_ , Sebastian."

"Err. Um, area is base times height - yes! Base times height!"

The Professor looks disapprovingly at his chief of staff. 

"No, my dove. The area of a triangle is found by multiplying its base by its height, and then _dividing by two_."

Sebastian groans. "Bollocks - beggin' your pardon, Sir. But why do I need to know this stuff, anyway?"

"You need to know it because I wish you to know it. These are the very first facts of geometry, Sebastian. How an officer of Her Majesty's Army does not know such utterly basic schoolboy formulae is beyond me."

The Professor sits back in his chair and gestures to Moran.

"Remove your trousers."

Sebastian's jacket, waistcoat, tie and shirt lie in a tidy pile over the arm of the chair beside which he's kneeling. At the Professor's command, he shrugs his braces from his shoulders and unbuttons his trousers, pushing them down before adding them to the pile of clothing. Settling back into a kneeling position on the floor, clad only in his drawers, he holds Moriarty's gaze and tips his head back, defiantly.

"But even if I know it, 'ow's it going to help me snipin'? Or managin' your affairs, eh? It ain't, Sir! What's the point?"

Moriarty leans forward, twisting his neck from side to side in that peculiar way he has with him when he's irritated.

"It does not matter, Moran, whether _you_ see the point, whether _you_ approve, whether _you_ give a tart's furry toss about it. What matters, _my dove_ , is that _I_ deem it something that you should know, and therefore you shall know it; _everything_ I think fit that you should know, you should know."

Pursing his lips, and resting his chin on his steepled fingers, the Professor continues. 

"And surely you must agree, pigeon, that your learning it, or perhaps I should say your _not_ learning it, is reason enough for our lessons?"

Sebastian settles back glumly on his haunches, regarding Moriarty with a combination of resentment, suspicion, and lust.

"Only your underclothes to go now, chick. Hmmmm - calculus and logarithms, next - guaranteed to strip off the last layer? If so, with what will you wager then, _Colonel_?"


	2. Chapter 2

The outcome of today's lesson is, of course, inevitable. Sebastian kneels naked before the Professor, his hands resting on his thighs, fighting the temptation to use them to cover his crotch.

The Professor regards him coolly. "I am disappointed, Colonel. Evidently you did not apply yourself with sufficient rigour to the prep work I set for you. The lack of effort on your part would suggest a lack of respect for your tutor, no?"

Sebastian shuffles, embarrassed, feeling for all the world exactly the naughty schoolboy the Professor is portraying him to be.

"Sorry, Sir."

"A mumbled, insincere, apology hardly remedies your woeful paucity of application, Sebastian. I fear that I have been too indulgent with you. Spare the rod and spoil the pupil, as they say."

The Professor leans forwards, his top lip twisting up slightly in sadistic amusement.

"So, Sebastian, how should the recalcitrant pupil be disciplined?"

Sebastian wants to groan aloud as he feels his cock stirring at the prospect of being subjected to the Professor's discipline. Nothing will escape the Professor's sharp eyes, and Sebastian knows only too well that Moriarty will relish his subordinate's utter mortification at developing an impressive erection in this situation.

"Sir, umm. I don't know, Sir."

"Poor Sebastian. You don't know anything much today, do you? Perhaps that explains your lack of eloquence and your deflated spirits, hmm? Yet in one aspect you have managed to resist such depression of spirits - quite the opposite, in fact?"

"Sir."

"Yes, Sebastian, your _cock_ appears to have escaped your moping mood entirely."

Sebastian startles as the Professor stands up, abruptly.

"I know _exactly_ how to chastise you, my dove. A punishment you shall hate, and yet crave at the same time."

Sebastian looks up at his lover, trepidation written large across his countenance.

"Yes, my dove. I know you so well. You shall be punished with pleasure; the pleasure, of course, will not be the punishment of itself. No, pigeon, the punishment shall be that every single thing that is done to you must be asked for - _begged_ for. You will articulate every aspect of your punishment and I, my dove, shall relish giving it to you."


End file.
